


Just a Dream

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Lydia, have you ever thought about kissing a girl?"
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Melissa McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I received a message on tumblr asking me if I would do a ficlet for Lydia/Melissa + a kiss. Though I have never written for this ship, nor is it one I really ship, I decide to do it anyways because I actually quite enjoy making fics for rarepairs. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Boys are overrated," Lydia mumbled, sitting across from Melissa. They were in a coffee shop, Lydia having been run into Melissa while she was there and now they sat at one of the outside tables, slowly sipping their coffees and watching as people scurried around, going about their business. "I think I might just give them up all together."

Melissa chuckled softly and Lydia looked at her, seeing the amusement in her eyes. "I have felt like that before."

"And what did you do about it?"

"I never gave them up completely, but I did start looking elsewhere," Melissa answered, hand sliding across the table to touch Lydia's and Lydia felt her heart jump. 

"Oh?"

Melissa nodded. "Lydia, have you ever thought about kissing a girl?"

Lydia leaned forward. "All the time," She answered, feeling her cheeks flush as Melissa leaned closer as well. She dropped her gaze to Melissa's lips, licking her own. 

"Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Lydia let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

Melissa pressed her lips against Lydia's in a soft kiss and Lydia let out a soft sigh, moving a hand up to cup Melissa's cheek and kissing her back. It was like the world melted away and all there was was her, Melissa and their lips pressed against each other. Her eyes slid closed, lips parting to deepen and then-

"Lydia!"

Lydia jumped, realizing she had been daydreaming. "Huh?"

"The bell rang, let's go."

Lydia nodded, sliding her things into her bag and standing up, her mind replaying the daydream in her head, a smile forming on her face. Danny stood by the door waiting for her and as they walked into hallway, he asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Me? Nothing," She said, shaking her head. "Just thinking about different options."


End file.
